CAPTIVATE
by Elesary
Summary: After Hush, Hush. The story continues...
1. Chapter 1

CAPTIVATE: MIDNIGHT FRIGHT AND AWKWARD CONVERSATIONS

DISCLAIMED

-----------------------------------------PATCH POV--------------------------------------------------

"PATCH!" Nora screams sitting up in bed. I up next to her, my eyes bright, alert, looking for danger, I scan the room for any sign of anyone who would even begin to dream about hurting my Angel.

"What is it Angel?" I ask, trying to push her behind me but she isn't cooperating. She keeps trying to examine my chest.

"Nora, I know I'm irresistible but why are you staring at my chest?" I'm only joking, but she doesn't notice.

"The blood," she moans "There was so much blood. Where's the blood?"

That's when it hits, she had a dream about me, and the blood she thinks is real.

I chuckle. "Nora… hey I'm fine."

She looks up at me with her wide eyes full of confusion and worry. I feel a rush of tenderness for this little human girl who captured my heart. "it was just a dream, my Angel, just a dream, I'm okay, you're okay, we're okay. Go back to sleep My love, it will fade in the morning."

She nods and presses her face into my white shirt, "I love you, I love you so much." She whispers, her voice is harsh, broken.

I kiss her head repeatedly, too overwhelmed to speak.

She slumps back into my chest in sleep. Her hands grip on my shirt. I fall back on the pillows and wrap one arm over her waist, hugging her to me. The other arm I use to play with her beautiful silky hair.

I lift a strand gently to my nose, letting the sweet smell, almost like vanilla. Like the shampoo she used.

I rub my fingers together, I frown, wishing I could feel how soft it must feel.

Her grip on my shirt tightens. Tears slip from beneath her closed eyelids. " Don't hurt him, please don't hurt him," she begs "Hurt me instead." Tears drip down her cheek and I wipe them away gently. I always have to be so careful with her. One little mistake and she's gone forever.

If she dies, I know I'll die with her. Well the shell of Patch will still survive, but I wont. The soul, or whatever that's inside me will die with her.

She sits up and screams. I grab her in my arms. "Shh… Baby shh…" I croon to her and she falls back on my chest.

"Sorry Patch." She mutters.

I laugh. "I'm in your bed, holding you in my arms and you just screamed. You don't have much to be sorry for."

She opens one eye as the blood fills her face. "Does everything have to be an innuendo with you?"

I touch her cheek and smirk at her. "You know you love me for it." I say in falsetto.

Nora's mom knocks on the door. "Nora, Honey, are you okay? I heard you scream." She opens the door slowly and Nora looks at me in horror.

I smirk at her and make myself invisible before she has a heart attack.

I touch Nora's mind ' relax Angel she can't see me.' I run my hand up her thigh. She slaps it away. Her mom looks confused.

"It was a particularly annoying insect, I didn't mean to wake you up. I had a bad dream." She says.

Mrs. Grey bites her lip "Nora, can we talk since we're both awake at this ungodly hour?"

Nora sits up further on the pillows. She runs her hand through her auburn hair, I fallow the motion with my fingers and kiss below her ear. "Uh… I guess so." I smirk as she tilts her head so I have better access to her sweet skin.

I know what's coming when Mrs. Grey sits on the edge of the bed. I lick the place I just kissed and wrap my arms possessively over Nora's waist.

"You and Patch seem to be getting pretty serious and I just want to be sure you're being careful." Mrs. Grey says, looking concerned and nervous.

I blow on the wet skin and Nora jerks, her face flooding with color. "Mom do we have to do this now?" she asks.

'Yes Nora,' I whisper in her mind. 'I so want to heat this.' I suck on her ear. She gasps.

"Of course Honey, I just want to ask one question. Do you love him?" Mrs. Grey asks.

Nora flushes again, "I- I think so, but how do you know?" her voice becomes troubled and I feel bad for her. I pull her closer to me.

"You'll figure it out dear," Mrs. Grey says, patting Nora's hands before getting up with a quiet goodnight.

I kiss her and chuckle " go to sleep my love." Her eyes open wide.

"Do you really mean that?" she sounds vulnerable.

"Do I mean what? I ask absently stroking her hair.

"Love me?" her voice is tiny, her eyes downcast.

I sit up straight. "Of course I love you, I love you so much. Don't you know that?" I sound distressed. I hate that.

"You've never said it before." Nora's voice is small, but not as small as before.

"Then I'll keep saying it, over and over and over." I say, touching her blushing cheeks. "Now go to sleep Angel, I'll still be here in the morning."

She yawns and licks her lips. I fallow her tongue with my eyes. "I don't want to."

"If you don't sleep now I'll be too tempted to kiss more then your sweet mouth. Something lower." I let my eyes linger on her chest before lifting my eyes to hers.

I know my eyes are dark and heated, she gulps and nods, her eyes wide until she obediently closes them.

I kiss her eyelids as she drifts to sleep.

I watch her sleep until her breath slows further as she enters REM. I wonder what she dreams.

My dreams are deep and full of Nora's sweet scent.

THANKS FOR READING

PLEASE REVIEW

PEACE, LOVE, VEGETARIANISM

-ELESARY-


	2. Good Morning Sunshine

CAPTIVATE: GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE

This chapter is dedicated to…

Leslie4.0

With shout outs to…

WynniE11

Katy Rose

kissesandcuddles

Sarah

Paramore-Is-A-Band-People

Gaaramaniaca

Nightshadow011

Disclaimed

-Nora Pov-

When I wake up, Patch doesn't have a shirt on. His abs are well defined and tanned. "Like what you see?" he asks sleepily.

My head is resting on his chest, and he plays with my hair. "Always." My voice is husky and he laughs.

"Get up Sweetheart. I'll make you breakfast. Take a shower, get dressed." He thinks for a moment. "Be out in 10 minutes, or I'll come up and help you."

At my shocked gasp, he practically flies out of the room, smirking the whole way. "I'll take as long as I please." I call after him when I can talk.

"Nine minutes, twenty seconds." Is his only reply.

I hear him clanking around in the kitchen as I grab clothes and step into the bathroom. I double-check the lock, twice.

I turn the shower till its extra hot, so hot its painful. And all of the steam fogs every mirror, the glass shower partition and even the air I breathe.

When I turn off the water, I can't see a thing. I feel like I'm in a warm cloud. I wrap myself in a towel and step out of the shower, but I run into a wall. A warm, laughing wall, which wraps his arms around me. "Patch," I growl, hitting his chest, "I locked the door, twice!"

He just laughs low and seductively. "I gave you ten minutes, you took eleven minutes and seven seconds. It was guardian angel duty to make sure you didn't hurt yourself in the shower. Please don't disobey me again, I don't like it." He shoves his head in my hair. "It makes me anxious."

I shrink into his chest. "How did you even get in here?" I ask, trying to ignore the heat his eyes had brought to my cheeks.

"It really wouldn't be a secret if I told you. And does that blush…" he voice turns curious, "does it go down here?" he runs a finger across the top of my towel until he reaches the center of my chest. There he dips a finger into the cavity between my breasts. I gasp and look into his eyes. They're hooded and dark.

"Four minutes," he whispers while I'm still speechless, he removes his finger. "Don't lock your door. I don't like it." And then he leaves.

I shiver again, I'm not sure I like possessive Patch, but he has some appeal. 'Four minutes and forty-five seconds.' Patch's mental voice reminds me.

I gasp and run to my bedroom. I look at my closet. I groan and run to the laundry room because there is nothing to wear. "3 minutes and 14 seconds." Patch calls from the kitchen where I here him cooking.

I sprint back upstairs with a green dress and fat black leather belt. I get it on with seconds to spare.

I open the door to my room and see his face. "Hello, pretty girl, I was just about to get you. Time was almost up." He smirks.

I whack his arm on the way out of my room. But he catches it before I can pull it back. He uses the leverage he has on my arm to pull me to his chest, trapping my arm between our bodies. He loosens my hand only to wrap it around my waist. His other hand tangles in my unruly curls.

His mouth crushes mine with delicious firmness.

I car horn honks from outside. Its Vee, she's the only possibility.

"Damn," his voice is husky, "You better not of caller her." He bites my neck, ever so gently.

He pulls me down the stairs with him and drags me to the door, which is rattling with Vee's vigorous knocking.

"What do you want?" Patch snaps irately. He opens the door and leans against the jam, Vee cant come in, and I cant leave.

When I was getting ready, Patch had pulled on a white button up shirt, but he didn't bother with the buttons. Vee notices, ogling his chest.

"I'm picking Nora up for school," she huffs indignantly. "What are you doing here?" she finally manages to pull her eyes from his gorgeous body.

"Oh Boy," I mutter, poking my head around the door.

"I slept over," Patch smirks, anticipating her response.

She doesn't disappoint. "You bad girl!" she cackles, sounding frighteningly like the wicked witch of the west. "You will give me details."

I smack Patch's chest, ignoring Vee's lazy grin. "Patch!" I cry in mortification. Why would he tell anyone that?

"Well its true." He points out.

"Button your shirt." I snap, "Or you'll give Marcie a heart attack and she'll jump your damn bones."

"That's really tempting," Patch, says thoughtfully, Vee snorts in disbelief, but he's not finished. "We would all love to see her carted away on a gurney."

"Especially if it's on is way to the morgue." Vee sighs longingly.

"Okay, we are all going to school together." I order, herding them out of my house. I get a bad feeling talking about Marcie Miller's death, even jokingly. I mean, I have no love for her, but I don't want her dead.

"But my Harley…" Patch whines, looking over his shoulder to his death-trap vehicle.

"… Will still be here when we get back." I tell him.

"You're evil." He moans, still looking longingly at his motorcycle over his shoulder.

"You didn't let me shower in peace," I whine, sounding just as petulant.

"You locked the door, it wasn't nice. I like the thought of you naked and wet."

I flush all colors of red. "But you still managed to get in the bathroom."

"Yah, but I couldn't see you, the room was too steamy." He flashed me his pirate smile, then crushes me to his chest.

Vee whistles," ohhh that's not all that's steamy."

I push both of them into Vee's car.

I get into the cars backseat and rest my head on the window, I can already tell today is going to be a bad day.

Patch and Vee bicker all the way to school.

Thanks for reading

Please review

P L V

-Elesary-


End file.
